Dozerfleet Productions projects in the 2000s
With the mid-Oughties, Dozerfleet Productions started taking on its name and current infrastructure. Gone was the old Cormorant era, and in came a push toward higher-quality products. The Dozerfleet Megaverse as understood today didn't come about until the mid-2010s, but the four-year stretch from 2006 - 2010 proved critical in shaping the brand's future direction. As academic projects still needed to be pursued sometimes in cooperation with the brand and sometimes separately from it, the Lansing Community College Project Archive and Ferris State University Project Archive still proved critical in this pentade along with this page to track projects relevant to the era. The pentade lasting from 2010 - 2015 became Dozerfleet Productions projects of the early 2010s, and helped set the stage for the Megaverse in 2016. The late oughts and early tens were a time of considerable web experimentation, as learning how to promote and publish works online became an imperative - as did acquiring adaptability to a system with ever-changing formats and standards. Other highlights # The first actual videos to be published under either of the aforementioned brands' names were published in this decade. # The Dozerfleet Database and The Dozerfleet Forum were first defined in this decade. # Narrative universe logic for Dozerfleet works was first defined, but the Megaverse wouldn't begin to take shape until 2013 with ''Percolation'', and wouldn't solidify until 2016 with the "Percolation Warriors Saga" of Camelorum Adventures being proposed. Dozerfleet Comics Despair Gerosha Year: 2006 Classic Gerosha Years: 2007 - 2010 Eccentriaverse Wilinskiverse * Ride of the Three Bulldozers Other universes * Becka Rangers: Nemo Thunder * Becka Rangers: Tickle Fury * Becka Rangers: STF * Snakes on a Plane: The Animated Series Dozerfleet Records * All Your Shapes Are Belong to Us * Burning Death Machine Against the Neo-Nazis of Sweden * Unlisted Every Ape and His Brother * Doughboy * Lower!!! * Every Ape and His Brother * They'll Claw You Open * Ridiculous * The Hundred-Acre Woodland Massacre * Phantasmic * This Feels Obscene, It's an Earthquake * Cadmium * Let the Elements Shine Down * Jokerfish * The Eel Thing * On the Ethics of Creating Werewolves * Slaughterized * Once I'm Gone * Salt the Raging Hamster * Jerry the Psycho Reindeer * Die Die Die!!! * The Bison's Apocalypse * Serial Bomber * Serial Bomber, Part 2 * Salem (Story of a Trial) Classic Gerosha * Music For and Inspirational to Ciem * Music For and Inspirational to Ciem 2 * Music For and Inspirational to Ciem 3 Dozerfleet Studios Classic Gerosha * Rintel Family House Tour * Blood Over Water * Kozerlen Mackleyverse * 3-13 * Penguin on Drugs Dromedeverse * The Trapezoid Kids PSA-A-Thon * Interview with Polly Eccentriaverse * Mackley's Wardrobe * Flying Flamingo Casino Coverage * Mutt Mackley and Gambino Penguin's "Somewhere I Belong" * The Trapezoid Kids Dwell-A-Thon: A Look at The Blue Face Film Strips * Volkonir Journals: Attempt #43 * Volkonir (2008 film) * Trailer for Volkonir ''Stationery Voyagers'' * Ties That Confide: Reception Wishes Other * What If: Wizard of Oz Rangers Idea * Slovak Girls: Keepin' Summer HOT!!! Dozerfleet Labs * Task Delegator * DzMD for The Sims 3 * 90 Has No Secant Official Website Category:Project catalogs Category:Projects from 2006 Category:Projects from 2007 Category:Projects from 2008 Category:Projects from 2009